1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to wireless communication devices and in particular to radio transmission in wireless communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, wireless communication devices include radio interface layer (RIL) structures that are designed to provide multiple abstraction layers. Although these wireless communication devices generally utilize a single type of modem over the life-time of the wireless communication device, abstraction layers supporting implementation of various different types of modems are included within these traditional RIL structures. Furthermore, whenever a request is initiated, these traditional RIL structures must dynamically load libraries and other software components relevant to a specific modem, as part of an abstraction process, although a single type of modem is implemented.